The First Time
by darrenchris6
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about the many 'firsts' of Bryan and David's relationship. They can be happy, sad, angry, anything! R
1. Prologue

**Helloooo! So this is my second "The New Normal" fic that I hope you will all enjoy more than the other one :) This fic is going to be all about the 'firsts' in David and Bryan's relationship. Though these firsts aren't exactly the usual ones you'd have in mind…**

**But first I must give credit to where it is due. PrincessPanda93-who is my biffle, my best friend, and the Bryan to my David-has come up with so many of these prompts. She has been a huge help with this story and I hope I write all of these chapters up to her standards!**

**Okay, so in this story the words that are in italics are present time. And the words that are in normal type are the memories :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The New Normal, nor do I have any wish to.**

"_I still can't believe it," David said softly as he shut the door behind Goldie and Shania. "We're having a baby!"_

_David turned to see Bryan grinning at him-the grin that had captured David's heart since the moment Bryan had unleashed it. Bryan was still holding the puppy-but it was only a matter of time before a baby would take its place._

"_Are you excited?" Bryan asked, biting down on his smile and moving closer to David. He set down the puppy before going to take David's hand._

"_You know I am," David said, swatting aside Bryan's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist._

_Bryan beamed, returning the gesture. "Our first baby."_

"_The happiest first we'll ever have."_

_This made Bryan laugh. "Oh, Babe, do you remember some of our other firsts?"_

_David chuckled. "Yes I do." He let go of Bryan but took his hand and led him over to the couch. "I remember one first in particular," he said, smiling._

**There is my super short prologue :)**

**I hope you all read the story because there are some funny memories coming up ;) **

**Review please?**


	2. The First Time Bryan Nursed David

**Okay, so remember: the italics are present time, and normal font is the memory :)**

**Oh, and before I go on: these memories aren't in chronological order. And sometimes David lives with Bryan, but sometimes he still lives in his own apartment. I will clarify for you each time I update to make it easier, okay? **

**So, in this one, David does live with Bryan :)**

David hated Mondays. On Mondays, Bryan always went to work early, waking up and locking himself in his office before David's alarm had even sounded. So on Mondays, David didn't get to wake up to Bryan cuddled up close to him, nibbling on the sweet spot right beneath David's ear.

No. David had to wake up to his _alarm clock_.

Groaning, David rolled onto his stomach and flung his arm out to stop the buzzing. He pulled the covers up over his head, whimpering as pain shot through his temples. His nose was stuffed and his throat burned. He pulled his legs up into the fetal position as coughs wracked his body, making the pain in his throat worse. As if waking up to his alarm clock wasn't enough…now David was sick.

But David couldn't miss work today-he had a lot of appointments set up. So, gathering what little strength he had, David forced himself to get out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. A warm shower made David feel a bit better, and medicine helped even more. He figured he would be able to make it through the day.

When David was done getting ready, he grabbed his car keys off his end table and an orange out of the kitchen. He needed some Vitamin C today. When he passed Bryan's office, he blew a kiss at the door, a fond smile on his lips as he left the house.

…

By the time David was done with the first half of his day, he felt even worse. The medicine had worn off, and he couldn't stop sniffling, sneezing, and coughing. He had rebooked the rest of his patients' appointments so he could go back home to bed. He forced himself to stay awake as he directed his car to the house, sighing in relief when he finally parked the car. Opening the front door, he attempted to call out "Honey, I'm home!" like he always did, but all he could manage was a gust of breath and a wave of dizziness.

David shut the door and stumbled into the living room. Everything around him was spinning, and he felt as though he just needed to lie down on the floor for a few minutes. Yes…he would just rest on the floor and then he would be all set…

…

After typing down a particular line, Bryan happened to glance up at the clock. He wasn't surprised when he saw that it was already lunch time-he was used to getting lost in his work. Bryan saved what he had so far and shut his laptop, eager to take a break and have some lunch. There was some leftover Chinese food in the fridge that was calling his name.

When Bryan opened his office doors, the first thing he saw was his boyfriend lying down on the floor. His first thought was wonder at why David was home early and why he was lying on the floor. But when Bryan walked up to him and saw sweat on his forehead and pressed a hand to his heated skin, his confusion turned to panic.

"David!" he said, gently shaking the other man.

David's eyes flew open, taking a little while to focus on Bryan's face. When he did, his eyes widened, and he sat up, swaying a little bit. He scooted away from Bryan, holding a hand out when Bryan made to follow him.

"No! Stop!" David said loudly, bringing about a violent coughing fit. "You'll get sick!" he managed to choke out.

Bryan huffed. "David," he said, rolling his eyes. "_You're _sick right now, and I am going to take care of you no matter what you say!"

"Just don't touch me," David muttered, struggling to his feet. Bryan went to help him, but he jerked away. "I said don't!"

"David-"

"Bryan," David interrupted. "If you want to help me just…make me some soup. Okay, babe? I'll be fine." He gave Bryan a weak smile, ignoring the glare Bryan was sending him in return.

Bryan watched David stumble into their bedroom, closing their door behind him. Letting out a frustrated noise, Bryan turned and walked into the kitchen to make David some soup. He realized the problem with that once he was standing in front of the stove…

He didn't know how to make soup.

This was the first time David had gotten sick while living with Bryan. Before he had always had Amir to take care of him at home while Bryan visited with flowers and get-well-soon cards. David would tell Bryan about Amir's homemade soup and how it always made him feel better. And Bryan would have loved to make soup for David…but he didn't know how. So, feeling guilty, Bryan grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup to heat up, making a note in his head to call Amir later.

When the soup was ready, Bryan carried it into the bedroom, making sure not to spill anything on the carpets. It was a struggle to open the door, but eventually he got it. He smiled fondly when he saw David lying on his stomach on the bed, his face turned to the side, his mouth wide open so he could breathe better. Bryan set the bowl of soup on David's end table, his heart going out to his boyfriend when he heard how hard it was for him to breathe.

Bryan went into the bathroom, searching for the chest rub he knew they had somewhere in there. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found it. He went back to David, grateful that he already had his shirt off when he had attempted to change into his pajamas. He gently flipped David over, trying not to wake him.

David's eyes flew open. "Bryan?" he said, leaning back against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. "Bry, what are you doing? I told you not to touch me."

"David," Bryan said, smiling at his boyfriend. "I want to take care of you. Please just let me?"

"I don't want you getting sick, too, though," David said, smiling back and taking the chest rub out of Bryan's hands. "Go back to work, babe."

"No," Bryan said, startling David by sitting next to him on the bed. He attempted to put his arms around David, but David struggled against him.

"Bryan!"

"Just let me cuddle you, David!" Bryan said. "That always makes you feel better!"

"No! You'll get sick!"

"I'm going to smack you!" Bryan snapped.

David's jaw dropped. "You can't smack me! I'm sick!"

"David-"

"Bryan, please," David interrupted, coughing into his fist. "Just go?" he added when he had recovered. "I'll be fine."

Bryan bit his lip, but in the end gave in.

"Fine," he said, getting up off the bed. He stomped out of the room, ignoring David's chuckles as he slammed the door behind him. He went back into his office and slammed those doors, too. He had just sat down when he remembered…

He had never gotten his lunch.

…

That night, Bryan lay in his bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had attempted to cuddle with David again, but his boyfriend had moved to the couch, grumbling about Bryan being insensitive and a bad listener. So now Bryan was trying to sleep alone. He had been able to before he had met David, but now that his boyfriend had become a regular in his bed…it was hard to sleep without him.

Giving up, Bryan threw the covers and went into the living room where David was sleeping on the couch. Bryan smiled as he watched his boyfriend, tiptoeing over to him and kneeling down next to him. He brushed the hair back from his sweaty forehead, feeling how some of the heat had receded. The chest rub had seemed to help him breathe better, too, and this time he didn't wake up from Bryan's touch.

Bryan pressed a kiss to David's flushed cheek before sliding onto the couch with David, pulling his sick boyfriend down on top of him. This movement did wake David up, but he was groggy, and he didn't really understand what was going on until Bryan had settled them comfortably together on the couch.

"Bryan," he sighed, dropping his head back down onto Bryan's chest. "I…I told you…"

"Shh," Bryan cooed, running his hands through David's hair. "Just go to sleep, babe."

David was too tired to argue this time, so he just nested his head under Bryan's chin and drifted back off to sleep. Bryan followed soon after, his boyfriend back in his arms.

…

"_And you got sick the next day, just like I told you," David said, smirking at Bryan._

_Bryan only grinned. "That's okay. You called Amir and he came and made us both soup."_

_David laughed, laying his head on Bryan's shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes before a sly smile turned up the corners of Bryan's mouth._

"_Okay…I have a memory for you now."_

**So what did you all think? Cute first?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	3. The First Time David Got Drunk

**Nothing is different, I just had to change Calvin's name to Freddie :)**

**OHMYGOD THE THANKSGIVING EPISODE OF **_**THE NEW NORMAL **_**IS DEFINITELY ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES EVER. It was just so perfect!**

**Okay, onto the author's note ;)**

**Thank you to everything who has favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed this story! It means so much to me that you all like it :)**

**Okay, so remember: the italics are present time, and normal font is the memory :)**

**In this particular chapter, David does **_**not**_** live with Bryan. He still lives with his friend Amir.**

**Note: I am not implying that I approve of getting completely and utterly drunk. I suppose alcohol is okay in moderation, but events in my life as well as friends' and families' lives have made me highly disapproval of getting completely and utterly drunk.**

The day had finally come. Amir was finally moving in with his girlfriend. He was leaving his "bachelor pad" behind and taking the next step in his relationship. Amir was not only moving in with his girlfriend-he was _marrying _her.

David couldn't be happier for his friend. He and Bryan had both been there when Amir had proposed to Cassandra. They were having dinner with the pair, and they had seen the look of glowing happiness take over both of their faces when Cassandra had seen her ring placed carefully on top of the dessert, immediately sliding it onto her finger and throwing herself into Amir's arms.

Now it was a few months later, and Amir and Cassandra were to be married the very next day. So of course this meant that tonight was Amir's bachelor party. He'd invited just David, Ian, and Freddie, and since it was supposed to be a _bachelor_ party, David wasn't allowed to bring Bryan. Luckily, David's perfect boyfriend hadn't minded at all; he had a lot of work to do anyways.

So that was how David found himself staring with his jaw dropped as three female strippers and one _male _stripper strutted into what was soon to be just David's apartment. Recovering himself, David grabbed Amir's arm and dragged him backwards into the hallway, away from the others.

"What were you thinking?" David hissed.

"David, what are you talking about?" Amir asked back in a normal-toned voice.

"You got me a _male stripper_?!"

Amir rolled his eyes. "Well he certainly isn't for me, Ian, or Freddie."

"Amir, you _know_ that isn't my thing," David said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"David, relax," Amir said, grinning at his friend. "It's a bachelor party-there are going to be strippers." He laughed when David muttered something about him being "completely cliché." With a wink, Amir added, "Just pretend that he's Bryan."

David's face flamed as Amir walked back into the living room. He could feel his skin burning from the blush. He and Bryan hadn't done anything remotely sexual yet. The farthest they'd ever gone was making out in his boyfriend's hot tub.

David drank alcohol, but he had never gotten completely drunk before. But there was a first time for everything-and if he was going to make it through the party tonight was as good a time as any.

…

A few hours later, the roles had been significantly reversed. Usually Ian, Amir, and Freddie were the ones to get drunk…but now it was David who had consumed a ridiculously high amount of alcohol. His friends were staying sober for once, but most of the reason for that was that they wanted to keep an eye on their friend.

David was thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd learned the name of his stripper-Jack-and was enjoying the move of his body as he danced. David never touched Jack, and vice versa. Jack just danced in front of him, occasionally removing an article of clothing. He was now down to just his skinny jeans, and that was where David had asked him to please stop taking his clothes off. He hadn't been completely drunk yet…but he was now.

David's eyes widened when it seemed as though Jack was going to straddle his lap, and he was trying to think of a way to politely say no when he saw Amir grab Jack's shoulder and tug him away from David. The dancer turned around, glaring at Amir, who just gave him a look back.

"I think it's time for you to leave, sir," Amir said. "David's had enough entertainment for tonight."

"Whatever." Jack shrugged before taking the money Amir held out to him. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and smiled sultrily at David before saying, "Call me" and handing him a number.

David looked down at the number in horror. "Oh, no, Amir!" he shrieked. "I flirted with another guy! He even gave me his number."

Amir rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "You didn't flirt with him, David," he said. "He just thought you were cuter than you really are."

"I have to go apologize to Bryan!" David said, as though he hadn't heard what his friend just said. He got up and stumbled over to the door, grabbing his keys off the hook.

"Whoa, whoa," Amir said, grabbing his arm. "You're not driving like this."

"But-"

"_No_, David," Amir said. "Don't worry, I'll just drive you." David beamed at his friend and took his hand, tugging him out the door.

"Let's go!"

…

Bryan looked up from his laptop in surprise when he heard a knock at his front door. Rocky and Roxxie were both gone for the night, so he shut his laptop and walked out of his office to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised when he saw David standing on his front steps, grinning at him. Glancing behind him, he saw Amir wave at him before driving away in David's car.

"Hi, Bry!" David said, throwing his arms around Bryan and hugging him tight.

"Hi, David," Bryan murmured, smelling the alcohol on his boyfriend's breath when he kissed David's cheek. He pulled out of the hug, but David kept his arms around Bryan's waist, nuzzling against him. "David…?"

"I'm sorry, Bryan," David said, looking up at him and sticking out his lower lip. "I did a bad thing tonight."

Bryan furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, babe?"

David dropped his gaze, burying his face in Bryan's sweater. "Amir's male dancer gave me his number! I must have been interested in him!" Bryan couldn't help his sigh of relief, followed with a soft chuckle.

"David," he said, tilting David's face up and cupping it in his hands. "Do you have any idea how unbelievably good looking you are? Of course that guy gave you his number."

Now David was the one to furrow his eyebrows. "You're not mad at me?"

Bryan laughed again. "No, babe."

"Oh, good!" David said, and cuddled back against Bryan.

Bryan had no objections to this, and he cooed softly as he led David to his bedroom, lying down with his boyfriend on top of the blankets. He pulled David back against him, who turned in Bryan's arms to burrow back into Bryan's chest. Grinning at his suddenly sleepy boyfriend, Bryan pressed a kiss to David's forehead before letting his own eyes close.

…

"_And then I woke up and threw up in your bathroom," David said, wrinkling his nose in disgust._

_Bryan laughed at him. "And I was surprised to learn that it'd only been your first time getting drunk."_

_David shrugged, draping an arm over Bryan's shoulder and going in for a kiss. "I was a nerd," he murmured against his fiancé's lips before moving down to nibble at Bryan's jaw._

"_You were adorable," Bryan gasped as David moved down further to suck in the skin of his neck._

_David pulled back, cocking an eyebrow. "Adorable, huh?" An evil smile graced his angelic face. "I can think of a time when _you _were pretty adorable…"_

**So what do you think of this first? This wasn't my original plan for this. I had originally planned for David to learn that he's a cuddly drunk…but I quite like this. Maybe even more than my original plan ;)**

**Review and let me know?**


	4. The First Time David Saved Bryan

**I am so sorry it's been so long since last I wrote a chapter. But stress does not agree with me, and I can't force myself to write when I'm not in the mood to do anything. But luckily all of my stress is gone!**

**This chapter is based on something that happened to me once…**

Bryan smiled as he was pulled from his dream by the feel of David's lips kissing up and down the length of his throat. He hummed pleasantly when David pressed himself closer to Bryan's body, moving his mouth up to nibble at his boyfriend's jaw.

"Good morning to you, too," Bryan said, turning on his side to wrap an arm around David's waist and grin at him. It had only been two weeks since David moved in, and both still hadn't gotten over the joy of waking up next to each other.

"What are the plans for today?" David asked, pulling back slightly so he could look at Bryan properly. There was an excited sparkle in his eyes that made Bryan's heart flutter. "I didn't make any appointments today so we could spend the whole day together! We've both been so busy lately that we only see each other when we go to bed."

Bryan's smile disappeared, and a wave of guilt hit him. "Oh…I wish I'd known that, babe. I thought you were working again so I agreed to meet with one of the producers this afternoon." He watched David's face fall, and his guilt deepened.

David smiled, and it looked a little forced to Bryan. "Well, that's my fault. I should have told you. I'll just see you when you get home. Maybe Freddie will want to come over."

David pulled away from Bryan, turning over to grab his cell phone off the table. Bryan bit his lip, trying to think of a way to make it up to David. He knew his boyfriend wasn't harboring any bad feelings towards him-David was much too sweet for that-but he still wanted to do _something_ to make up for unintentionally ruining their day together. And idea popped into his mind, and a sly smile pulled up the corners of his mouth.

David looked up as Bryan got out of the bed, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the look on Bryan's face. Bryan grabbed his robe on his way to their en suite bathroom, and he looked back at David when he stood in the doorway, his smile turning seductive.

"You know, babe, we could still spend the morning together."

David's eyes widened, and Bryan only winked at him before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He heard David moving around in the room behind him, gathering up clothes and a towel, and he giggled to himself as he started the shower. David was still in the bedroom when Bryan stepped in under the water. The water was nice and warm, and he was just getting his hair wet when he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He looked down-and screamed when he saw a cricket staring back at him.

Bryan screamed again as he swatted at the cricket, stepping back when it landed by his feet. He screamed even louder when the cricket jumped at him, and he stumbled back out of the shower, pulling on his robe just as David slammed the door open.

"Bry, what is it? Are you okay?!"

Breathing heavily, Bryan just pointed at the shower, not trusting his voice. David darted over to it, nearly breaking the brackets as he shoved the curtain aside. He glanced down at the shower floor, searching for some kind of weapon-and burst into laughter when he saw the cricket jumping around.

"Bry, it's just a cricket." David grinned as he turned back to his boyfriend. "It's nothing to be so scared of." Bryan glared at him, but it only made David's grin widen. "Okay, okay. No judgment." He turned back to the shower and leaned down, grabbing the cricket the next time it landed on the shower floor.

Cupping his hands around the cricket, David walked past Bryan-who squeaked and shied away as he passed-towards the open bathroom window. Sliding the pane of glass up, David leaned out and let the cricket hop out of his hand and onto the piece of roof under the window. Before it could get back in the window Bryan pulled David back in and slammed the window shut.

"Thank goodness it's gone," Bryan said, sighing in relief. David snorted, and Bryan turned to narrow his eyes at him.

"It was just a cricket," David said again, the grin back on his face. "It wouldn't have hurt you, babe."

"It was a bug," Bryan said, pulling a face. "I don't _like _bugs."

"I can tell." Bryan blushed when David's smile softened, and he bit his smile as David started pulling him back towards the shower.

"Shall we spend the morning together now that I've saved you from the mean cricket?" David asked, a teasing note to his voice.

Bryan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile back at David. "I suppose you deserve it."

And David just laughed, grinning that beautiful grin as he tugged Bryan back into the shower.

…

"_That was _not_ adorable," Bryan scoffed. "That was hu_mi_liating."_

_David laughed. "Nah, it was adorable." He grinned against Bryan's glower. "I loved coming to your rescue. And don't try to tell me you _didn't_." He winked, causing Bryan to laugh._

"_Okay, I'll give you that. But I'm not the only one who needs saving sometimes," Bryan said slyly._

"_What do you mean?" David asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

_Bryan just grinned. "I'm surprised you don't remember."_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me tell you, it is **_**not**_** enjoyable to have a cricket fall on your shoulder when you are in the shower -_-**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
